1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is related to topical applications for the cleaning and treatment of the skin. More specifically, this invention concerns a composition for the topical application to facial skin for cleansing, moisturizing and the promotion of the healing of minor skin irritations.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art:
Various preparations have heretofore been proposed as topical skin care preparations. Among these are U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,374 to Wess which teaches the use of baking powder in admixture with orange juice, vegetable shortening and fresh produce such as bananas or avocados as a skin cleansing or moisturizing creme.
Additionally, a variety of preparations have heretofore been known which contain sodium bicarbonate as a thickener. Such preparations have been found to have limited effectiveness as cleansing agents. Specifically, skin care preparations heretofore produced containing sodium bicarbonate exhibit only minimal cleaning and moisturizing action and do not appear to promote healing of minor skin irritations.
Thus, it would be desirable to prepare a skin treatment composition which is gentle enough for topical application on delicate or sensitive skin such as those found on the face. It is also desirable that the topical skin composition be effective for cleaning delicate skin areas. It is also desirable that the topical skin composition be capable of removing dirt, sloughed-off skin cells and other detritus which adheres to the skin and accumulates in the pores. It is also desirable that the skin treatment composition be capable of moisturizing the skin areas and suitable for the promotion of healing of skin irritations such as minor rashes, transitory blemishes (i.e. blackheads, pimples) and the like.